The RWBY in the Avatar's Heart
by JenniferAR
Summary: Durring the fight with Zaheer. Korra wants to give up and let the next avatar fix the world's problems. When offered a chance to start a new life in a new world. Korra takes it. Too bad the world is still unbalance and its the Avatar's job to restore balance and bring peace to all. At least she's on a team of huntress that will help her bring peace. *Discontinued*
1. Chapter 1

Hello fanfiction lovers! My name is Jennifer Rose, but people call me by my middle name, Luna. I'm going to try my best with this fanfiction that I'm writing. I have tons of ideas but not the motivation to write them. So, if anyone needs an idea, please feel free to ask. I don't mind sharing them, if they get written. I just want more stories to read.

Warning! This story will be based off Girl on Girl romance (YURI!) If this bothers you, then just leave.

Also, I will not describe the main important things such as what the characters look like or what their wearing. This is a fanfiction based of two shows that you should know enough about.

One last thing. This takes place after Zaheer poisons Korra and she rampages.

Also. In this story, Korra and Mako NEVER got together. She realizes that she's a lesbian before she moved from the south pole.

\- Line Break -

A loud painful scream was heard all throughout the underground tombs as a young woman with caramel skin was chained and held above the ground. She had chains that were tied to her ankles as well as her wrists as she let out another agonizing scream.

"You won't get away with this Zaheer!" The chained woman yelled as she faced her enemies or more like her enemy and his blinded followers.

"I'm not the one running Avatar" he responded as he spat the last word as if it was poison. "You're the one who's running" he continued as he walked to the edge of the cliff that the woman was suspended from.

"I'm not running from nobody! Untie me so I can show you who'll be the one to run!" The woman replied as she glared daggers at the man, now known as Zaheer. If looks could kill, Zaheer and the rest of his followers would be six feet under, but Zaheer only looked at her as if she was a whining child. This only made the chained woman angrier as she wanted nothing but to wipe that emotionless look off his face. When I get out of her. I'm going to destroy him, the woman thought as a smirk grew on her face.

"You are Korra" Zaheer stated as the now known female, Korra lost her smirk due to the change in Zaheer's voice. "You've been hiding from your duties since you became known. Fame is a sin for someone who's the Avatar. Your duty is to protect this worlds people-"

"I have been protecting them! It's because of insane madman's like you, that hold me back!" Korra interrupted as she glared at him some more. Zaheer simple just looked at her as if he knew much more then what was said between the two.

"as I've been saying. Your duty is to protect the people, yet you join a task force that limits your authority to do so. You then proceed to play with the Avatar state as a child would a new toy" at this Korra flinched since she knew he was right. Master Tenzin has said the same thing. Before she could reply with an argument, Zaheer continued his speech as he knew that she was going to try to defend her actions.

"Then opened a spirit portal without knowing the cause of its actions. Because of you. Mankind has almost fell into darkness" Zaheer stated as Korra flinched again from yet another truth.

"But it doesn't matter anymore" Zaheer said as Korra looked confused, as he turned to face the entry as he and his two followers moved aside.

"Bring the poison" He stated as two people enter the tomb while carrying a bowl of liquid that had the color of steel. Korra couldn.t help but let out a grasp as she looked fearful at the bowl.

The two man in dark robes begin to water-bend the liquid as it moved and begin to float in midair.

Korra began to try to break out but couldn't as she continued to let out moans of pain. "When I get out of here. None of you will survive!" she threatened as she continued to try to break out of the steel chains as well as keep her glares at Zaheer.

"You won't get out, unless the metal clan taught you how to bend platinum" Zaheer stated as he let confidence seep into his tone. Everyone knew that metal-bending was rare in Earth-benders. While they all knew that Korra was the first avatar to learn metal-bending. She wasn't a master. She was still a beginner.

"Once we administer this poison. Your body will naturally, forcing you into the Avatar state to keep you alive. Sadly for you, you'll be entering it for the last time" Zaheer stated as Korra continued to look fearful at what he was stating.

"No. The avatar cycle!" Korra yelled as Zaheer allowed a small smirk to grace his lips.

"Yes. When we put you down in the avatar state. The cycle will end" Zaheer replied as Korra's fears was just proven.

Don't he know! Without the Avatar's. There won't be any balance. I know I'm not the best Avatar, but I know the importance of balance Korra thought as they continued to talk.

"… It will be a world of true peace. Though you won't be alive to see it. Your name will continue to live on in history… Korra. The last avatar!" Zaheer stated as he moved to the side to allow them to put the poison in her from her arms and legs.

(Same as canon. Korra suffers from pain while trying to not enter the Avatar state, The Lava-bending dude makes a floor of lava. Korra enters the Avatar state and fights them off. Korra chase after Zaheer as he tries to fly away. They fight and blah blah blah. You could literally just search up the fight between Korra and Zaheer on youtube)

Korra laid limp on a rock that was a part of a mountain as Zaheer floated down towards Korra as he moved his hands around while air began to move Korra so she was sitting on her knees.

"The avatar cycle will be broken in just a few" Zaheer stated as air moved around Korra as it formed a air bubble around Korra's head.

Korra… It's not over… you must win. The Avatar cycle could be broken! A loud yet feminine voice yelled in her head as Korra's eyes shot wide open to look at the air that was surrounding her head.

What am I doing? Is he right? Does the world not need me? She thought as she remembered all of her enemies' state that the world doesn't need her anymore.

The world may not need the avatar anymore… but your friends and family still do Korra the voice answered her unasked question as Korra started to feel her breathing start to get heavy.

No… they wouldn't want me… Even if I win. I'm still a failure as the Avatar. I'm the worst avatar ever. I just wanted to help people Korra thought while her eyes began to water.

Then start a new life Korra. A new world where nobody will expect you to do anything. A world where you can be yourself the voice continued to speak while black spots started to appear in Korra's vision.

You could do that? Why? Korra asked as she began to close her eyes.

Because everyone deserves a second. I can split your body in two, so that way. One could stay here and continue to fight Zaheer, but you will die, and the next Avatar will be born… While You'll be in a new world where nobody will ever know you, the voice replied as Korra smiled.

So, the one that stays here will die? Korra asked.

Yes. But in a peaceful sleep and the next avatar will be born shortly after the voice answered.

Then please. Do it. I hope the next avatar could do a better job then what I ever could she responded as she felt her heart beat its final beat.

(Pretty much. Korra manage to beat Zaheer but died two days later in her sleep while a new born boy was born with green eyes and shortly. He was announced as the next Avatar)

\- Line Break -

Some questions you might have for me.

1.) Why is Korra so depressed?

Because all her life, she was told that she was supposed to save the world, bring peace and balance, while being hidden away from the world. Then she gets into conflict after conflict where they say that they don't Need her anymore.

2.) Would we see any other characters from Korra in this fanfic?

Only some of the past avatars and you all should know the mystery voice by now. It's someone that has been with every Avatar.

3.) What will be the pairing?

Well it will be a Yuri Pairing. Either between

Korra X Yang

Korra X Ruby

Korra X Blake

Maybe a Korra X Weiss.

I kinda want y'all to vote.

Feel free to leave a post with your chosen pairing as well as feedback. I am open to fixing any mistakes if you point them out to me. I am still new to the whole writing thing.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So, tell me. Did you really have to ask that does she wear lingerie?**_ Ravva's voice sounded in Korra's head as she made her way in downtown vale.

"Of course! She was hot!" Korra answered as they approach their destination. A shop titled 'Dust till Dawn' that the entrance to the shop, just so happened to face a street.

 _ **So, does that mean that you might get with her?**_ Ravva asks as they entered the shop. An old man was standing behind the counter as he acknowledges them while Korra responded with a wave.

 _Ravva. All because I find a woman hot doesn't mean I want to be in a relationship with them. I don't want to get attach to someone just to leave them_ Korra replied in her mind so that nobody would think that that she was insane, not that she cared.

 _ **I'm sorry**_ Ravva stated as her tone went to depressing.

 _I told you Ravva. I'm not mad at you. I'm just mad that not everyone can just see that I was doing my best. I just wanted to help. I didn't care that I was the Avatar_ Korra reassured as the door opened, to reveal five grown man. Four of the men had all black suits with red tie while the fifth, more like the leader had black pants, a white suit jacket and one of those mafia hats and a cane as they approached the old man.

"You wanna know how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" The leader asked as the other four men pulled out red swords.

"Please! Just take the lein and go!" the old man replied as he held both his hands up in fear.

"Calm down. I'm not here for your money" The leader stated as he pulled out a blue crystal to look at. "Grab the dust" He continued as the other men all nodded and began to take the crystals.

"Burn and uncut" One of the men ordered as the old guy nodded and started to put dust crystals from the glass case and put them in bags while the man held the bag.

 _ **So, what are you going to do?**_ Ravva asked as Korra could feel that a man was walking towards her from behind as she smirked.

 _I'm just going to show how awesome I am_ Korra responded as the man was finally close enough.

"Kid. Hands in the air" The man ordered as Korra turned around with a smirk but soon fell as she looked confused. The man was pointing the sword at figure in a red hood.

 _Huh? I thought the kid would had ran as soon as they entered. She's probably brave or just deaf_ Korra thought as she could see the man get angry that he was being ignored. She could see that the young girl had training due to how she stood, but what made it obvious was the red box thingy on her back.

The man asked the cloak figure again to put their hands in the air but was ignored as the figure continued to read from a magazine.

 _I see that she has some taste_ Korra thought as she could see the page that the hooded girl was looking at. _That's a fire sword? Looks cool_ Kora thought as she continued to watch. It was funny to see that the man was getting angry at the girl because he thought he was being ignored. _Doesn't he hear the music that she's playing?_. Korra asked herself. Soon she was awarded with chuckles as she could hear Ravva trying to hold in her laugh.

 _ **Not everyone pays attention to their surrounding**_ _ **Korra.**_ He is just a man who looks like that he has never been in a fight before Ravva stated as she knew that Korra was going to ask.

 _I like this new you Ravva. Love the sass_. Korra said as she could feel that Ravva was rolling her eyes.

"Are you robbing me?" A childlike voice asked as Korra went back to looking at the seen in front. She could see that the figure had her hood down, to reveal short black hair with red tips and silver eyes looking at the man in front of her.

 _ **She's so cute!**_ Ravva yelled as all Korra could do was nod in agreement. The child was cute. Almost like a puppy.

"Yesss!" The man yelled as he was on the edge of going insane.

Korra then stood off from leaning against the wall as she was ready to help defend the cute girl but all she heard was the kid look like she solved a puzzle.

"Ohh" she stated before her and the man crashed through the front window as Korra stood frozen as she watched.

"Kid's fast" She stated as she heard Ravva agreeing. Korra then walked to the front just in time to watch the hooded girl pull out a red machine box that soon unfurled into a scythe.

 _ **I'm surprised she could hold it**_ Ravva states as Korra and the old man stood beside each other as they watched the young girl beat down guys with her speed and her weapon. Making sure to hit them with the ends to not hurt them to badly.

 _ **And she's holding herself back to not hurt them**_ Ravva stated as they watched the girl kick the last man as he slid on the ground and stopped right at the foot of the man with the cane.

"you were worth every cent. Truly you were" The man with the cane stated as he dropped his cigar to the ground and stomped on it with the end of his cane.

"Well red. I think this is where" He held up his cane as he pointed the end towards her where a scoped popped out as he took aim. "We part ways" He continued as he shot a red flaming bullet at the young one.

The hooded girl held her weapon in front of her and closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. But it never came. She soon opened her silver eyes to see an older caramel skin girl stand in front of her. The flaming bullet was nowhere to be seen.

 _She's pretty… wait! Did I just think that?! But she is pretty_ the red cloaked girl thought as she watched in wonder as the older girl faced her with a smile but her blue eyes looked as if she was in pain. Not from any physical injuries but more like emotional pain.

 _What did she go through… to make her seem so… sad?_ The red hooded girl continues to think.

"You ok there kid?" a musical voice sounded as she looked concern for the shorter one.

 _Her voice sounds magical… WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!_ The younger one yelled in her head. Before she could reply. An annoying voice cut her off.

"Well Red. It looks like you have a friend" The man stated with a smirk as he raised his cane again and fired three shots to the ground, as it exploded as a cloud of smoke covered them.

 _So he makes an explosion just to run in the cloud of smoke_ Korra thought as she could feel his foot steps fade away as the smoke began to do the same.

"Um… thank you for… um saving me" the childlike voice stated as it pulled Korra from her thoughts.

"Uh? Oh sure, no problem" Korra responded as she smiled. "He's getting away" Korra stated as she pointed to a building to see the man in the cane climb a ladder.

"Um… your not coming?" The red hooded girl asked as Korra smiled.

"Nope. I'm sure you can handle this. I still need to do shopping" Korra answered as she walked past the gawking kid.

"See ya!" Korra yelled as she walked off.

The red hood girl could only stare as she shook her head.

"You ok if I go after him?" Red asked the shop owner as he responded with a nod.

Korra continued to walk down the sidewalk as she made sure to put some distance between her and the store.

 _That was fun…_ Now Korra voice went to serious as she stopped. _Time to take care of the stalker_ She thought as she looked down an alleyway that was too dark to see anything.

"Are you going to try to kidnap me or? I really don't like to be followed at night" Korra stated as a figure started to appear as the man, from what Korra can tell walked out.

"I'm surprised you knew I was there. Not many are able to detect me when I don't want to be caught" The now known man replied as he walked out. The man had silver hair and brown eyes (I forgot his eye color) with very small glasses, dressed in a black and green suit and a cane in his hand.

 _What is up with all these guys and canes. Like come on!_ Korra thought as she could hear Ravva trying to hold in her laugh.

"yea yea whatever. Now are you going to rob me, kidnap or just murder me?" Korra asked as the man could only look at her, not showing any emotion.

"None of those. I would just like to ask you a simple question" The man stated as he took a few steps closer but stopped as he noticed Korra tense.

"I am professor Ozpin. Headmaster of beacon academy. Would you like to fight monsters?"

 **\- Line Break -**

 **Thank you so much to those that helped as well as those that are suffering from my bad writing. I'm trying to get better.**

 **Just like always. If theres errors, grammar issues, spelling mistakes. please feel free to point them out. It helps me learn from my mistakes.**

 **The Vote is still going. Please cast your vote. I'm also open to anybody else that thinks Korra should be paired off.**

 **Korra x Yang (1)**

 **Korra x Ruby (2)**

 **Korra x Blake (1)**

 **so far Korra and Ruby are in the lead.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I've been told that it's hard to_** ** _understand my story, due to the mixed-up point of view (POV) and the speaking and thinking. So, I'm going to try to do each character by their own pov. The only character I won't do is Ravva's since she's inside Korra. But I will continue to have moments where Korra speaks with Ravva._**

 ** _Anyways, please tell me what you think of the change in writing style. Should I go back to the old way or keep the new one. Please tell me._**

 ** _So here's the front/Style that my writing is going to show._**

 ** _Authors Note_**

 ** _Ravva's Speech_**

 _'_ _Thinking/Thoughts'_

"Character Speech"

 ** _(Character change of POV)_**

 ** _Here's the poll of the pairings so far. Please continue to vote._**

 ** _Korra X ?_**

 ** _Blake – 3_**

 ** _Yang - 3_**

 ** _Ruby – 2_**

 ** _Velvet - 1_**

 ** _\- Line Break -_**

 ** _(3_** ** _rd_** ** _Person POV, Hallway of Beacon academy)_**

Korra followed Ozpin down the halls as he leads her through the halls and into an elevator. They soon had a seat as Ozpin sat behind his desk as Korra sat in front of him.

"I'm just waiting for my assistant before we can talk" Ozpin stated as he picked up his coffee mug. As he raised the cup to his lips, A grown woman with blonde hair and vivid green eyes entered as she walk in and stood to the right of Ozpin while he placed his mug on the table.

"Sorry for the wait. I had to file some paperwork for a _new_ student" His assistant stated as Korra only nodded.

"I'm Professor Goodwitch. If you pass tomorrows inuation **_(I don't know how to spell it!)_** I will be your combat instructor" Glynda stated as she waited for Korra to respond. After a few moments, Ozpin and Glynda both knew that she wouldn't answer.

Before Glynda could reprehended her possibly new student, Korra finally opened her mouth.

"Korra. Just Korra" Korra replied as she smiled as to show that she wasn't trying to be rude. It's just that Glynda looked like someone Korra knew.

 ** _(Korra POV)_**

 _'_ _Oh My God! She looks like a future version of asami… Just with blonde hair and green eye!'_ I thought as I tried to hold my emotion back. She started to look at me if I was going to reply. It took a few seconds for me to gather my thoughts before I responded with "Korra. Just Korra"

 _'_ _What the hell is wrong with me?!_ I thought as I try to hold back the panicking that I feel that I should be feeling at this moment.

"Well Korra" Ozpin started as it looked as if he had never said a student first name before. "As you already know. I came to ask you if you would like to join my school. We wil" "Sure" I interrupted as I already knew what he was going to bribe me with.

"I'm sorry but what?" Glynda asked as I noticed that they both looked surprised and are still in a state of shock as they heard my answer.

"That's it? We just ask you to join and you say yes? Without thinking about it?" Ozpin asked as I sat back in my seat.

"Well I want to be a huntress and if a headmaster of one of the best schools that focus in my goals, offered me a place at his school. I got no choice but to say yes" I replied as I could see Ozpin smirk as he tried to hide it behind his coffee mug.

"I see. Now tell me Korra. Where did you learn to do this?" Ozpin asked as Glynda held a scroll with a video of the fight between the cute kid and those robbers. I then remembered that I stepped in the fight.

I soon saw myself jumped in front of Ruby, from what Glynda said as a small ball of blue flaming fire shot from my right pointer finger and at the bullet as everyone could see my other hand, as I snapped my fingers and the fire was out. Showing no evidence that a bullet was fired or my very own blue fire.

"where did you learn to do that?" Ozpin asked as he leaned forward, giving me the 'Tell me the truth this instant look'as he watched me.

"Well you see. I lived in a small village that was hidden in the forest before it was wiped out by grimm. Both my parents died" Korra stated as she looked down at her hands as they began to shake. She really missed her parents. They were always there for her. I could see that both Ozpin and Glynda looked at me with sad eyes as they both started to relax. Most likely from believing my made-up story. From what I learned. The best way to lie is to put truthful emotions into your lies.

"My semblance is the control of fire" I stated as I held out my right hand, palm facing the ceiling as blue fire appeared floating above my hand. "I use my aura to make my own flames, but it uses a lot, so I try to use fire that I can find" I continued as they watched the fire form into a line and then move around my fingers as they both looked surprised to see the control I have over it.

"I see. That is quite the semblance" Ozpin stated as we all watched the fire turn off. "Well let us do your file really quick. I'll ask a few questions, tell you the benefits of attending beacon as well as the rules. Now tell. What is your goal for the future?" he asked as I looked at him with wide eyes.

 _'_ _What is my goal. Do I have a goal'_ I thought sadly.

 _'_ _Wait! I know. I want to be a…_


	4. AN Discontinuing story Sorry!

Sorry to those that Liked My Story so far, but sadly I have to say. I'm discontinuing this story. I maybe might make remake of this some day. It's just that I really don't have any idea with where I'm heading with this story. I'm thinking of just doing a RWBY Crack fanfic with a OVERPOWERED OC that's a god and blah blah blah just for the hell of it.

sorry again!


End file.
